parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Scooby-Doo Hears a Who!
Scooby-Doo Hears a Who is a cartoon movie spoof and parody of "Horton Hears a Who!" is created Dennis & Tiana Productions and The Jim Henson Company. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. * Scooby Doo as Horton * Plot Summary A dust speck is dislodged from its obscure place and sent adrift through the Jungle of Nool. At the same time, Scooby-Doo (Jim Carrey), the jungle's eccentric nature teacher, takes a dip in the pool. The dust speck floats past him in the air, and he hears a tiny yelp coming from it. Believing that an entire society of microscopic creatures are living on that speck, he places it atop of a clover. Scooby finds out the speck harbors the city of Whoville and its inhabitants, the Whos, led by Derek (Steve Carell). He has a wife, Odette (Amy Poehler), 96 daughters (whose names all begin with the letter H), and one teenage son named Sherman (Jesse McCartney). Despite being the oldest and next in line for the mayoral position, Sherman doesn't want to be the next mayor, and because he's so scared of disappointing his father, never speaks. Once Scooby begins carrying the speck with him, the city starts experiencing strange phenomena (earthquakes and changes in the weather), and Derek finds his attempts to caution Whoville challenged by the Town Council, led by the opportunistic yet condescending King Neptune (Dan Fogler). After he makes contact with Scooby-Doo, the Derek finds out from Megara (Isla Fisher) that Whoville will be destroyed if Scooby does not find a "safer, more stable home". Scooby resolves (with the help of his best friend Scrappy-Doo (Seth Rogen) to place the speck atop Mt. Nool, the safest place in the jungle. The head of the jungle, the Sarah Ravencroft (Carol Burnett), disbelieving Scooby's beliefs and resenting him for overshadowing her authority, attempts several times to demand that Scooby give up the speck, but Horton ignores her demands. Also taking force toward Scooby are the Disney Villains, a group of villains who love making misery. Eventually, the Sarah enlists a evil named Syndrome (Will Arnett) to get rid of the speck by force. Syndrome manages to steal the clover away from Scooby and drops it into a massive field of identical pink clovers, causing an apocalyptic tremor in Whoville. After unsuccessfully picking nearly 3,000,000 radio, Scooby eventually recovers the radio (exactly the 3,000,000th radio). Sarah eventually finds out (thanks by Mama Mousekewitz (Jaime Pressly) that Scooby still has the speck, and decides to rally the jungle community into fighting Scooby, saying that Scooby's goal will lead to anarchy. Upon cornering him, the Sarah offers Scooby an escape from punishment by renouncing Whoville's existence. When Scooby refuses, in spite of his heartfelt speech, Sarah orders the people to rope and cage him, and to have the speck and the Whos destroyed in a pot of boiling beezlenut oil. Derek enlists all of his people to make noise by shouting "We are here!", as well as playing a variety of instruments, so the animals may hear them, assisted by Sherman's "Symphonophone", an invention which creates a huge musical contribution (which reveales that Sherman's "true" pation is music), but still fails to penetrate the surface of the speck. As Scooby lies beaten and captured, Sarah easily takes the radio, and releases it. Meanwhile, Sherman grabs the horn used to project Scooby's voice, runs up the highest tower and screams "YOPP!", breaking through the sound barrier just seconds before the speck hits the oil. Sarah's son, Pinocchio (Josh Flitter) grabs the radio and returns it to Scooby. The people finally hear the Whos and realize the truth and isolate Sarah for tricking them. While being praised for his integrity by his neighbors, Scooby even forgives the devastated Sarah, and she befriends him with a makeshift umbrella for Whoville. Here, the people of Whoville and the people of Nool gather in song and recite the chorus from "And I Can't Fight This Feeling". The film ends with the narrator (Charles Osgood) revealing that the Jungle of Nool, or rather Earth, is just one speck, like Whoville, among numerous others, floating in outer space. Gallery Scooby Doo in Lego Scooby-Doo Haunted Hollywood.jpg Swan-princess-derek.jpg Sarah Ravencroft.png Pinocchio (Pinocchio).jpg MPSS-character-sherman.jpg Scrappy Doo in The 13 Ghosts of Scooby Doo.jpg Princess Odette.jpg Meg-megara-24491635-1280-694.jpg Syndrome.png King Neptune As Zeus.jpeg Tanya Mousekewitz in An American Tail Fievel Goes West.jpg Tony Toponi in An American Tail.jpg Olivia-3.png Cholena.jpg Up-disneyscreencaps.com-4640.jpg Looney Tunes JimmyandFriends version 2.png Mama Mousekewitz in Fievel's American Tails.jpg Gadget Hackwrench-1.jpg Belle-beauty-and-the-beast-18557760-941-515.jpg Peter-pan-disneyscreencaps.com-5634.jpg Mickey's House of Villains (146).jpg Spongebob and everybody screaming at texas.png Fred Jones in Scooby Doo Goes Hollywood.jpg Velma Dinkley in Scooby-Doo Shaggy's Showdown.jpg Patrick Star (TV Series).jpg Adult Simba (from The Lion King) as Chas Finster.png The Powerpuff Girls Z Anime Characters.jpg Gloria in Madagascar.jpg Moana waialiki moana.png Fluttershy promotional 1.jpg IMG 0678.JPG Amy sonic the hedgehog.png Cream sonic the hedgehog.png Judy hopps render.png NEWElsaPose.png Ladytrampweb.gif Cinderella disney.jpg Smurfette smufs lost village.png Ginormica.png Thunderclap.jpg Flounder.jpg Dory in Finding Dory.jpg Nemo finding nemo.png Marlin in Finding Dory.jpg Destiny.jpg Trivia * A feather falls in his bridge when Scooby-Doo says "Heavy feather!". Category:Horton Hears a Who Parody Movies Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie Spoofs Category:Horton Hears a Who Movie-Spoofs Category:Alerkina4the6th Category:Dragon Rockz Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Rated PG Movie Spoofs Category:Dennis & Tiana Productions Category:DennisNTiana Productions Channel Category:Now Playing Movies